gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Santiago
Stephen Santiago is a recurring character in Greenway. He is Ellie Santiago' cousin, who moves into the Santiago' house. He is Chris' boyfriend. He is portrayed by Sebastian Smythe. Personality Aidan comes off as annoying at first especially to Harley because he's always making noise, throwing balls, or drumming with his fingers. Despite that, he is friendly as seen in the way he works so hard for his friendship with Ethan and eventually became Harley’s boyfriend. At the same time, Aidan feels vulnerable and alone trying to adjust to a new place. Aidan is athletic and he spends most of his alone time practicing lacrosse. Biography In Greenaway.com Down, Aidan moves to Marshport to live with his aunt Bethany Santiago when his dad leaves for abroad. He quickly makes an enemy with his neighbor, Chris Graham-Baker because of constantly throwing balls onto the Graham house. Aidan's feud with Harley escalates in Chaos Camp when he starts practicing lacrosse next to Chris and Ellie's camp. This gets on Chris' nerves until he incites the kids in his camp to go and attack Aidan, destroying the fence between the Diazes and the Peters. To make things worse, Aidan joins Marshport High School and has to share some classes with Harley in Chris's Charles. He drives Chris crazy with his constant drumming. Harley spends so much time plotting revenge that she fails to finish a pop quiz. Aidan and Chris are forced to fix the fence together, during which Chris pretends to agree with Aidan. When Aidan drives Harley to a breaking point during school announcements, Ethan puts Aidan in the "Dead to Diaz" list. In Stuck in a Nice Relationship, Aidan wants to hang out with Ethan but Ethan doesn't want to because Aidan is in the "Dead to Diaz" list. However, after realizing that he and Aidan both love the same comic books, Ethan starts secretly hanging out with Aidan. Ethan even tells Aidan Harley's deepest secret in an attempt to convince Aidan that Harley is a good person. In Stuck in a Besties Battle, Aidan calls Harley "Flea-az Diaz" making her realize that Ethan told him her deepest secret, leading to her fight between Aidan and Ethan. During a phone call with his dad, it is revealed that Aidan is going through a tough time since he moved to Marshport where he knows nobody. His dad is unable to attend his lacrosse games and he hasn't made any friends. That's why sometimes he throws the ball so loud out of frustration. At that point, Harley and Ethan realize that Aidan could use some friends. They invite him to join them for the Diaz family game night. When his dad cancels on him again in Stuck with a Non-Diaz, Aidan is invited to spend the weekend at the Diaz house. However, instead of helping out and learning how to share as part of a family, he convinces Georgie and the twins not to perform their assigned tasks. Thus, jeopardizing Ethan's big movie premiere. He accidentally ruins the premiere by inviting an unwanted video game truck that also destroys the screen tarp. After being yelled at by Harley for ruining the premiere, Aidan feels guilty and convinces Shane Coleman to watch and give a shoutout to Ethan's movie. He apologizes to the Diaz kids as he carries his bags away back to his house. When Shane Coleman reveals that Aidan was the one who pushed him to watch Ethan's movie, the Diaz family make it up to Aidan by giving him a ride to his lacrosse game and cheering for him. In "Stuck Wrestling Feelings," Aidan goes to a wrestling convention with Harley, Lewie, and Beast. During the convention, Aidan helps Harley relax and have fun. Both Harley and Aidan start to develop feelings for each other. Aidan gives Harley his jacket; and Harley gives him a cute nickname - Aidster. When the twins find out that Harley likes Aidan, they set a romantic theme in the slide and trick them into going inside. Harley freaks out at first but admits that she likes Aidan. She asks Aidan to hang out together. Aidan's new relationship with Harley continues in "Stuck Without the Perfect Gift" when Aidan comes over to hang with Harley and brings her a gift. The gift is a special wrench that he got Harley for her inventions. Harley is speechless because of Aidan's thoughtful gift that shows how much he knows her. She tries to give him a thoughtful gift by getting him a model of the school announcement booth with an audio recording of her yelling at him on live radio (in "Stuck with Harley's Bethany"). She says it's important because it shows how far they've come from but Aidan doesn't like it because it is a humiliating moment he would love to forget. On realizing that she doesn't really know Aidan, Harley stages a fake "Who Knows Who Better" game to get to know Aidan better. Aidan's questions are very easy but Harley's questions are difficult because they're about things she doesn't know about Aidan. As Aidan gives the correct answers and explains them, Harley realizes that Aidan keeps bringing up his dad. So, she concludes that the best gift for Aidan would be to convince his dad to come back home. On seeing his dad, Aidan is surprised and disappointed at the same time. He angrily walks away and tells Harley that he had been trying to get his dad to come for a long time but he never came. Harley then explains to Aidan that his dad didn't really know how much Aidan needed him to come visit because both Aidan and his father are bad at expressing their feelings. This cheers Aidan up and he goes to talk to his dad. He thanks Harley for the best gift ever. Afterwards, Harley asks him to be her escort to her upcoming Quinceañera. Unfortunately, Aidan has already agreed to go back to Tokyo with his father. Harley realizes that she needs to let him go. Aidan says goodbye to Harley and leaves. In Stuck in Harley's Quinceañera, Aidan flies to Marshport to surprise Harley during her Quinceañera. He says that it was Harley's sisters who insisted that he should come. Episode Appearances *Stuck with a Diaz Down *Stuck in Camp Chaos *Stuck with Harley's Bethany *Stuck in a Nice Relationship *Stuck in a Besties Battle *Stuck with a Non-Diaz *Stuck Wrestling Feelings *Stuck Without the Perfect Gift *Stuck in Harley's Quinceañera Trivia *He is living with his Aunt Bethany. *He is an avid and accomplished lacrosse player. *He bribed his lacrosse team with pizza to move the fence overnight. *He enjoys lemon bars and pancakes. *He has a habit of drumming on things. *He lived in Italy for a year. *He believes he makes a mean grilled cheese sandwich. *He read the morning announcements at his former school. *He is a fan of pro wrestling. *Technically, Aidan and Ethan were enemies, (as Ethan placed him on the "Dead to Diaz" list) but they have since discovered they have much in common. *He knows Garth Benson the artist on the ''Doctor Tick-Tock ''comic book. *As Harley invited Aidan to the Diaz home for game night, as of Stuck in a Besties Battle, he is apparently off the "Dead to Diaz" List. *He is only in season 3. Gallery Category:In-Universe Fictional Characters